Episode 6B: Iyami's Great Discovery
is the second half of the sixth episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *Osomatsu *Iyami *Hatabo *Dayon *Chibita *Dekapan *Jyushimatsu Plot Not French The episode starts off with a father and son playing catch near a bridge, under the bridge resides a shabby looking Iyami, who became homeless after losing his job. Bad Horse Selection The next scene has Osomatsu and Iyami at a horse race, betting on horses that might win. For the first race, Iyami's horse is about to win until it exceeds time and space and disappears, causing Osomatsu's horse to win. The next race is the same outcome but with an exploding horse, same with the third race but the losing horse being a centaur. Can't Get A Job Iyami then goes to the city hall, along with Dayon to become image characters for the city. The city official doesn't know who he is, Iyami gets irritated and has Dayon open his mouth and have it be like a vacuum cleaner. He then does his "Sheeeh!" pose and says that it has been mimicked by several famous people. The city official is not impressed by this and Iyami does his "Sheeeh!" pose again, but gets kicked out of the city hall. Very Hungry Iyami is now starving, he spots Chibita preparing his oden stand, an egg falls out of the stand and a cat is about to get it until Iyami comes over and fights the cat over the egg. The egg falls into the nearby canal and he jumps in the water to retrieve it. He then pops out of the water, holding a rock, he attempts to eat it but it breaks off a part of his teeth. He gets upset as Chibita and the cat walk away. Then a car comes by and Dekapan comes out and sees the fallen Iyami... Metal Tooth At Professor Dekapan's lab, he inspects the broken tooth; he then gets shocked and tells Iyami that his tooth is a rare metal that is worth ten billion yen since of the elements it contains and can be used for a variety of things. Since the metal does not have a name yet, Professor Dekapan has decided to name the metal, "Iyametal" Rich as Hatabo The father and son (whose name is revealed to be Takeshi) are still playing catch. Under the bridge, Iyami is surrounded by paparazzi, taking pictures of him. He does his "Sheeeh!" pose as he becomes rich and popular all over the world as the Iyametal is used for several different things, such as cell phones and energy drinks. Iyami is then at a horse race again, Osomatsu, Chibita, and Dayon. He now prefers to be called "Iyami-sama" and to treat him in a royal manner and acts rude to his friends, causing them to become angry at him. Toothless Iyami's butler tells him that if he provides the country of France with Iyametal, he will be granted residence there. Iyami happily accepts, but he only has a single buck tooth left. Nearby, Takeshi and his father are still playing catch, but he throws the ball with massive force, hitting the tooth and causing it to fly away. With Jyushimatsu attempting to hit it with a baseball bat, but a soccer player hits it and lands in a volcano. Iyami becomes distressed and tries to find a way to cover his mouth before he leaves the next day. Finally In France Iyami, who is wearing a germ mask, arrives in France for the first time, the president asks him to show his teeth, the mask is removed and it's revealed to be wooden teeth. Shocked, the president slaps him and sends him back to Japan. Poor Iyami Iyami is now back to being poor once again, Osomatsu and Hatabo come over, he pushes Hatabo down and Osomatsu hits him on the head for doing that, and out comes the Iyametal. He realizes that when he is hit on the head, the Iyametal grows back. The episode ends with Iyami being a slave at the Black Factory, as his teeth are being sold to make Hatabo (who is revealed to own the factory) even more richer than before. Gallery Trivia *The woman that interviewed Iyami in one scene is a reference to the famous Japanese actress and talk show host, Tetsuko Kuroyanagi; and her talk show, Tetsuko's Room. *Out of the sextuplets, only Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu appear in this episode. *Waldo from the Where's Waldo books along with an alien can be seen waiting in line in another scene. *Todomatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes